Episode 51 - Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny
Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny is a 1972 fantasy musical film starring Jay Ripley. It is infamously known for its wildly awkward insertion of a 1970 adaptation (read: advertisement for the long-defunct Pirate's World theme park) of Thumbelina twenty minutes into the run time. This movie-within-the-movie takes up 'an entire hour '''before rejoining Santa Claus and some random group of school children for fifteen more minutes, after which the film just abruptly ends. Oh, and the titular Ice Cream Bunny is on screen for like six minutes at the very end--most of which is driving a jalopy through Pirate's World. It is quite possibly the most inept attempt at filmmaking in the history of mankind. Plot We are told a story of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn watching Santa Claus tell several school children a story about a girl at an amusement park watching a story in which she imagines herself as the main character in said story that is related to her by a character in the story within the story within the story within the story. We take no responsibility for any aneurysms suffered from trying to understand that. We do apologize, however, that the word "story" no longer has any meaning. A pithier way of summing this "movie" up is that it is a Russian nesting doll of no plots. Notable characters *Santa Claus *Ice Cream Bunny *Thumbelina *Mrs. Mole *Mr. Digger *Rebel the Dog *Creepy frog *Abominations *"Kids" The Episode *This is the holiday episode for 2015 Scores James - Procrastination Damien - Arrgh Highlights * The hosts managing to make any sense of this film * The way Thumbelina just stares off into space and reads cue cards is captivating References * ''Zoolander * Nutcracker in 3D * Michael Cole * Santa's Slay * Santa With Muscles * Mystery Science Theater 3000 * RiffTrax * Zardoz * Roller Gator * Balloonland * Murder-Set-Pieces * 101 Dalmations * Twilight * Meshuggah * Battlestar Galactica * Highlander 2 * Battlefield Earth * Ahmed Johnson * Legend of the Titanic * Howard the Duck * David Lynch * Eraserhead * The Room * The Power of Heart * Mortal Kombat * Rush (band) * Mark Twain * Old Man River * Train (band) * Nickleback * Guns n Roses * The Offspring * Friends * Grease * Frozen * Who Let The Dogs Out * Dragonball Evolution * Captain Crunch * Green Bay Packers * Odell Beckham Jr * Finnigan's Wake * GI Joe PSA * Darkseid * The Wizard of Oz * The Donnas * Fraiser * Rex and Effects * Age of Extinction * David DeCoteau * The Matrix 3 * Samurai Cop * Bloodrayne 2 * Little Kim * Pokémon * Transformers * Ray Bradbury * Hans Christian Anderson * ''Chrono Trigger'' * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Salvadore Dali * Louis Banale * H.P. Lovecraft * Beavis and Butthead * Red Hot Chili Peppers * White Zombie * Tomb Raider * William Shatner * Star Trek * Dean Koontz * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Mark Wahlberg * LSD: The Dream Emulator * Hugh Heffner * Playboy * Birdemic * The Last Airbender * Old Navy * Showgirls * Talidega Nights * Aladin * Little Tortilla Boy * Inception * Led Zepplin * Full House * Human Centipede * TNA * Heroes of Wrestling * Kirk Cameron * House of the Dead * Dead or Alive * Glitter * Godzilla * ''Groundhog Day'' * Jaws * The Wizard * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 3 * Extra Lives * Sabrina * Godzilla (1954) * M'' * ''Shadow of a Doubt * Run Lola Run * Mortal Kombat X * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * Super Troopers * Silent Hill: Revelations 3D * Romeo and Juliet * Twilight Eclipse * The Apocalypse * Faust: Love of the Damned Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Santa *Nonsensical Title - Despite the title inferring that these two characters are a duo, the Ice Cream Bunny doesn't appear until the last five minutes, and he/she/it has absolutely no association with ice cream. *Brick Wall Ending - The Ice Cream Bunny drives off with Santa in his Fire Truck and leave the kids just standing on the beach. *Unneccesary Voiceover - Both during the beginning of the actual film and then during the Thumbelina portion. *Established establishing - At the beginning of the Thumbelina sequence, there's a long portion of a girl at a theme park that has nothing to do with the plot. Not to mention the multitude of establishing shots of the beach and random people and attractions at the theme park. *Power(less) of Faith - Santa tells the children to always believe and their dreams will come true. *Thank you very little - We are given a hideous shot of sweat drenching Santa's back and asscrack *Center of the Universe - Thumbelina *Seinfeld Plot Hole - One kid asks Santa like five minutes into the movie why he doesn't just take a plane to get back. This comes full circle at the very end of the movie when his sleigh just teleports back to the North Pole after the Ice Cream Bunny picks him up. *No movie!!! - See above Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 50 - Silent Hill: Revelation 3D Next episode: Episode 52 - Jupiter Ascending Category:Episodes Category:Fantasy films Category:Holiday films Category:Musical films Category:1972 films Category:Family films